Finn's Dream
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: When Finn has to fight his hero and his worst enemy things aren't exactly easy. What happens if he looses? Then what happens when he turns evil?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters. I own the guitar-sword and Finn's Axe-guitar. I own Marceline's necklace. I own the Prison Kingdom. I own Finn's class ring before and after enchantment. I do not own Krav Maga. It is a real Israeli form of martial arts. I own July and the Fury-vampire hybrid form Finn took on.

* * *

Dream of Better Days

Finn walked down the pier on the happiest day of his short life. He had finally gotten over PB and had found the guts to ask his new girlfriend out. She had said yes before he had even finished his sentence. He had bought her a necklace and had had it enchanted so that she couldn't be injured as long as she had it on.

He sat next to her and took her hand. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He suddenly felt a sadness and longing that he couldn't explain. He waved the feeling away as they sat there watching the sunset.

After a couple minutes he said, "I love you Marceline."

"I love you too Finn," Marceline said.

She picked her head up and he kissed her. The moment he did he sat bolt upright in bed and slammed his head off of the rain guard he had put over his pillow. He had been trying to make his bed waterproof so that when there was a storm the rain wouldn't soak his bed when it came through the gaping holes in his dying tree house.

Technically speaking the deed was still in Jake's name but Jake wasn't going to be around much longer. He had been bed ridden from the flu for two years straight. Finn hadn't been able to go anywhere because he was looking after him. He had gotten over missing adventuring but now he missed his friends. He hadn't spoken with Princess Bubblegum in months. Flame Princess had been killed when the Fire Kingdom was flooded after a single hurricane that could only be classified as a category ten. Finn had gone to her funeral but hadn't really payed attention because he had been talking to Marceline about a sport called Baseball. He liked the idea but when they had tried to play he had been unable to even come close to hitting the ball.

"Why did I wake up again?" Finn asked himself while trying to remember his dream.

He couldn't remember anything about it except that he missed someone worse than anything he had ever felt. Even his fear of the ocean and the Lich were nothing compared to that.

Suddenly Jake started coughing loudly and Finn instinctively rushed over. He gave Jake a puke bucket and Jake began puking. He puked for several minutes until there wasn't even any bile left. Then he began dry heaving for another fifteen minutes. When Jake finally stopped he passed out and Finn carefully covered him with his blanket and left to clean the bucket out. When he was done he called Lady Rainicorn and was happy that she had learned to speak English.

"Hello?" Lady Rainicorn asked.

"Hey Lady," Finn said. "Jake's getting worse. I'm taking him to the Hospital Kingdom."

"Okay," Lady Rainicorn said. "Do you need any help?"

"No," Finn said.

Finn hung up and called Doctor Princess to let her know that he was bringing Jake. She told him they would have a room ready when he got there and Finn hung up. He got Jake and went outside. He had gotten a pet Pterodactyl on one of his adventures. He carried Jake onto his pet's back and it took off. It was as intelligent as anyone and knew that Jake needed to go to the Hospital Kingdom. It took off and within minutes they were there. Finn carried Jake inside and the nurses took him to his room. Finn sat in the waiting room and a little while later the doctor came out.

"There's nothing we can do," the doctor said. "He'll be gone within two hours."

"That's all he has left?" Finn asked.

"I'm afraid so," the doctor said.

Finn nodded and the doctor left. Finn called and told Lady Rainicorn what the doctor had said. Lady Rainicorn arrived a little while later and was allowed in to see Jake because she was his wife. Finn sat in the waiting room again and a couple minutes later Lady Rainicorn came out and just nodded. Finn sank back into his chair and leaned his head back against the wall. Just then Marceline came in and looked around. When she saw Finn's expression her shoulders fell. She landed and walked over to sit next to Finn. A moment later she was crying silently. Finn pulled her into a hug without realizing what he was doing. She leaned on his shoulder and a couple minutes later he, Marceline, and Lady Rainicorn all left. They went back to Finn's house and Doctor Princess promised to take care of the Funeral.

"I can't believe he's gone," Lady Rainicorn said. "I never thought he'd go before our Children were born."

"I wish he had lived at least long enough for his children to know who he was," Finn said.

"I offered to make him a vampire but you know how he feels about vampires," Marceline said.

They all ate and then everyone went home. A couple days later they went to his funeral. Then the burial. At both there wasn't a single person that didn't cry. Even Marceline was sobbing. When the burial was over and everyone had left Finn stayed. He climbed into a tree about ten feet away from Jake's grave and just sat there remembering all the time they had spent together. Jake had always been there for Finn, even when he got distracted while Gnomes were using Finn to power their secret weapon. After about ten minutes Marceline landed next to him and handed him a beer.

"I'm underage," Finn said.

"So?" Marceline asked.

Finn took the beer and drained it. Then ht threw the can into the air and threw a knife at it. He had taken up knife throwing a little while back and was actually very good at it. The knife went all the way through the can and cut it in half. Marceline clapped and Finn smirked. Just then a hornet flew past his head and when it was a hundred feet away he threw a knife and cut it in half as well. Marceline gaped at the spot the hornet had been then looked at Finn like she was unsure what to make of him.

"What happened to your no killing anything not totally evil rule?" Marceline asked.

"I got rid of that a long time ago," Finn said.

Finn had also gotten rid of his thirteen year old outfit. He was now eighteen and wore black camouflage cargo pants, a black Tee-shirt, and a diamond chest plate. His blonde hair was cut short and died black. He had gotten the chest plate a long time ago. He always had his father's sword with him and had killed the demon who's blood it was made out of a long time ago.

"Don't you ever get tired of carrying that huge sword?" Marceline asked.

"No," Finn said. "I like having it."

Marceline didn't push the subject. After a little while she was about to leave when a very panicked Peppermint Butler ran over and screamed something about Billy.

"English," Finn said calmly.

"Billy's been attacked by a dragon!" Peppermint Butler said. "He's been taken to Castle Lich!"

"On my way," Finn said.

He whistled and his pet Pterodactyl landed and he climbed on. Marceline flew into the air and Finn followed in his Pterodactyl. When they were out of sight of Peppermint Butler, Marceline landed on Finn's Pterodactyl and hugged Finn. Finn hugged her back and the Pterodactyl tried to make the ride smoother so neither would fall off. After a couple minutes they saw Castle Lich and Finn put a jacket on. Then he put on a pair of what seemed like ski pants. When he was done he counted to ten and leaped off the Pterodactyl. Marceline was about to catch him when he pulled two rip chords and the jacket and pants turned into a wing suit. He silently flew into the throne room through a window and Marceline followed. Finn quietly freed Billy from his shackles and Marceline watched for the dragon. Before they could leave Billy collapsed.

"Billy!" Finn said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Billy said. "But it's not a dragon you should worry about."

"What should we worry about?" Finn asked.

"Me," Billy said just before kicking Finn out the window.

Marceline glared at Billy but then leaped out the window and flew after Finn. His wing suit was open but wasn't able to slow his descent enough for him to possibly survive. The other problem was the army of skeletons below that were holding so many spears up that there was nowhere to safely land. Marceline caught Finn and started to go up but a metal spear suddenly sprouted from her chest. It had missed her heart but that wouldn't matter if it didn't have a wooden tip. The rest was all metal. Finn's eyes widened when he saw the spear. He knew she would die if he didn't remove it fast. He whistled and his Pterodactyl flew under them and then into the air. When it leveled out Finn took hold of the spear and used his father's sword to cut the tip off. Then he carefully pulled the spear out.

"It doesn't matter," Marceline said. "It's too late."

Finn knew there was one way to save her but also knew that it would mean that someone else would die. He took a deep breath and held his arm out to her.

"No," Marceline said. "I'm not going to drink your blood."

"Marcie Please," Finn said.

"No," Marceline said pushing his arm away. "I won't kill my best friend."

"Then take mine," Finn's Pterodactyl said. "I do not want my master's friend to die and I do not want my master to die."

"I can't," Marceline said. "Pterodactyl blood is like poison to vampires."

"Take mine," Finn said.

"For the last time no," Marceline said. "Vampires go insane if they drink Human blood."

"You're all I have left," Finn said. "Please."

"No," Marceline said quietly. "I can't."

They stopped arguing when they got to the Hospital Kingdom. Marceline was taken into a random room and the only two people allowed in were Finn and Simon, the ex-Ice King. Finn had smashed the crown but let Simon keep the magic gem. It allowed him to stay alive and keep his powers but he got his sanity and memories back.

"Good bye Simon," Marceline said. "I'm glad I got to see you go back to your old self."

"I'm not letting you die Marceline," Simon said. "Take my blood. I'm not human but I'm close enough for you to be saved."

"No," Marceline said. "I can't drain my oldest friend."

"Do it," Simon said. "That way I can finally make up for killing your mother."

Finn's eyes widened but Marceline just looked conflicted. She knew he was sorry and wanted a way to make up for it. She also wanted more time to spend with Finn and her other friends. On the other hand she didn't want to kill the person who was more like family than her father had been at times. In the end she had her choice taken away when Finn forced her into a small frenzy but cutting his wrist with his knife. It wasn't serious but it was enough to make him bleed.

Marceline covered her mouth and nose but could still smell it. Then she lost control of her body and launched herself at Simon. Simon smiled and nodded at Finn who looked guilty. When Marceline was fully healed she stood and turned on Finn. Her eyes were glowing red and he hadn't seen her that angry for a long time. The last time had been the only time that he had seen Ash try to kiss Marceline. Before he had gotten the chance Marceline had literally torn his head off.

"I'm sorry Marceline," Finn said. "I couldn't lose you too. If I had I wouldn't have had any reason to live."

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME DO THAT!" Marceline screamed.

Finn suddenly noticed that her anger was completely gone and was replaced by grief. He stepped forward and hugged her and she tried halfheartedly to push him away. She eventually gave up and began sobbing into his chest. He sat on the bed with her and began lightly stroking her hair. After a few minutes she finally stopped and looked at Simon's body.

"He deserves a proper funeral," Finn said. "A king's funeral."

"Agreed," Marceline said.

A couple hours later Finn laid Simon's body on it's funeral pyre, and when he was a safe distance away, Marceline lit the pyre then stood back. There was a surprisingly large number of people at the funeral. The entire Candy Kingdom was there along with all of the other princesses. Most of each extra kingdom was there.

"I'm sorry about what I did," Finn said. "It wasn't my choice."

"It's okay," Marceline said. "In the end I would have just given in anyway."

After the funeral was over Finn and Marceline went back to their houses and went to bed. The next day Finn woke up and instantly saw that there was a familiar snail on the ceiling. Finn got out of bed and reached for a throwing knife. When he turned back the snail's eyes turned black with green irises and no pupils. Finn threw the knife and cut the snail's head off.

"No thank you Lich," Finn said. "I've had just about enough of you."

"Not yet boy," the Lich rasped. "First I think I'll take my revenge. Then maybe I'll move on to the next life. Maybe, but probably not."

Finn spun around and saw that the Lich had his body back. The Lich lifted his hand and Finn floated into the air. Just then the sun began to rise and when it touched the Lich he screeched and shot into the shadows. The spot on his upper arm that the sun light had touched had turned to ashes and his forearm and hand had landed on the floor. Finn threw a knife at the Lich and he dodged it but went into the sun. He screamed and disappeared. Finn got up, knowing the Lich was still alive, and called the only person that knew anything about the Lich.

"Hey PB," Finn said.

"Guten tag Finn," Princess Bubblegum said. "How can I help?"

"How do I kill the Lich?" Finn asked.

"I thought you already did," Princess Bubblegum said.

"He's back," Finn said kicking the Lich's severed arm into the sunlight.

About five minutes later Finn was flying toward Marceline's house on his Pterodactyl. Princess Bubblegum had told him that the Lich survived off of pain and Finn only knew one person that could be caused a lot of pain everyday forever.

"I'll tear you apart if you hurt her," Finn growled under his breath. "Wait, why am I suddenly so protective of her? It's not like I like her as more than a friend. We can't be together anyway because she's immortal. Why am I even having this conversation with myself?"

He shook his head and pulled out a knife. Then he pulled out a coat. It was black and was only a spring jacket but he liked it because it had more pocket than his pants. He never buttoned it so once he had it on it flapped behind him in the wind. He put the knife in one of the inside pocket and saw something glint on the ground.

"Land down there!" Finn shouted while pointing.

His Pterodactyl landed next to what Finn had seen. It was a broadsword that seemed to have channels carved into the blade and the cross guard seemed to have a design like the hole in a guitar on it. The sword itself seemed to be made out of some kind of snow-white metal. He ran his thumb over the cross guard's design just out of curiosity and was shocked when the sword produced a sound like an electric guitar. He smirked and imagined Marceline's face when she saw his new sword them remembered where he had been going. He ran back to his Pterodactyl and hopped on. The Pterodactyl flew toward Marceline's house and Finn gave his father's sword to the Pterodactyl. It held it in it's mouth and when Finn got off it flew away. Finn sprinted inside and was surprised to see that Marceline was fine and that the Lich hadn't been there yet.

"What are you doing here Finn?" Marceline asked.

"The Lich said he was going to kill..." Finn trailed off and his eyes widened.

He smacked his forehead and kicked the door frame.

"Mother FUCKER!" Finn shouted.

"Who is he going to kill?" Marceline asked.

"No one," Finn said. "No one except me."

"And you got angry because?" Marceline asked.

"Because I'm going to do worse to you," the Lich said stepping out of the shadows at the edge of the cave.

"No you won't," Finn said. "I won't let you anywhere near her."

Marceline raised an eyebrow but Finn didn't notice. He sprinted at the Lich and they began to fight for a couple minutes. After a couple minutes the Lich pulled out a war hammer made out of bone. Finn tried to dodge the hammer but it slammed into his chest and he flew through the air and smashed into the wall. Part of it collapsed on him and Marceline rushed over. Before she could dig him out the Lich grabbed her arm and she passed out.

Finn opened his eyes and was on the pear again. Marceline was next to him and Finn knew this was a continuation of his last dream. Finn wrapped an arm around Marceline's shoulders but something was off. She was always cold but now he felt like his arm was locked in the freezer. He looked over and saw that she was paler then she should be. She seemed to be shivering and crying. Finn wanted to pull her into a hug but before he could she shook her head.

"You can't save me and Ooo," Marceline said. "You have to chose. You can't stop the Lich without cutting off his power supply. You have to kill me. But first you have to wake up."

Finn suddenly opened his eyes in the cave and whispered, "Marceline."

He pushed the rubble off of himself and stood. He stumbled to the mouth of the cave and looked around. He remembered his dream now and knew that he loved Marceline. He also knew that she would be right, if he didn't know how to make the necklace that could protect her from even the sun. He wasn't sure if it would protect her form the Lich but knew it was his best shot. He pulled out some pain killers and took twice the recommended amount. Then he limped three miles to Choose Goose's Supermarket.

He went to the jewelry section and told Choose Goose that he needed a necklace with a diamonite medallion with a Turquoise, Diamond, Ruby, Emerald, and Aquamarine in it. He pulled out one and Finn took it and put a hundred dollar bill on the counter. Choose Goose smiled and took the money then closed the Supermarket. Finn put the necklace on and healed then he took it off and put it in his pocket.

He ran to Castle Lich and kicked the doors off their hinges. The Lich wasn't there at the moment so Finn ran into the dungeon. Marceline was chained to the wall. She was clearly in pain and her ankles had been hobbled. Finn ran over and put the necklace around her neck and chanted the spell that would fully awaken the powers. The power of healing had healed him but now the other powers were all awake. Marceline healed completely and woke up instantly. Finn used his new sword to slash her shackles and caught her when she fell. She hugged him and after a moment she pulled away.

"How did you find me?" Marceline asked.

"Where else would he take you?" Finn asked.

"Good point," Marceline said. "What's this?"

"It's an enchanted amulet," Finn said. "It'll protect you from the sun, weapons, wood, even the Lich."

"Where did you get that sword?" Marceline asked.

"I found it," Finn said. "Why?"

"It's the only weapon left that can kill the Lich," Marceline said.

"How do you know?" Finn asked.

"Because I know who the Lich was when he was still alive," Marceline said.

"Who?" Finn asked.

"His name was Genghis Khan," Marceline said. "He was a very skilled fighter and a renowned cheater in battle."

"So?" Finn asked.

"So just before he died he sold his soul to the devil for immortality." Marceline said. "The devil also made diamonite his one true weakness so that if need be he could be stopped. Genghis's own troops feared him so much they encased him in stone and buried him then trampled the ground until there was no sign of where he was left. When part of the Earth was destroyed he was freed and was unchallenged until Billy stopped him."

"Cool," Finn said. "I'm going to kill the Lich then I'm going to kill Billy."

"We should probably leave huh?" Marceline said remembering where they were.

"Probably," Finn said.

They went to the door and Marceline whistled when she saw the doors. Finn kept walking but suddenly Billy stepped into the doorway.

"Hey Finn," Billy said. "What are you doin' here?"

"Looking for you," Finn said pulling out his sword.

"Nice piece," Billy said. "Mind if I try it out?"

"Actually yes," Finn said. "I'm a little attached to it."

Billy shot forward and tried to snatch the sword but Finn swung and removed his hand. Billy howled in pain and Marceline kicked him in the face and Billy flew away. Finn smirked and Billy stood, cradling his bloody stump of an arm.

"That was uncalled for," Billy said.

"I told you not to touch my sword," Finn said.

"No not that," Billy said. "Her kicking me in the face."

"Want me to do it again?" Marceline asked.

Finn held his hand out then charged at Billy. Billy charged back and tried to punch Finn but Finn stabbed him in the left leg then twisted his blade and pulled it sideways out of his leg. The sword severed half the muscles in Billy's left leg and removed his right leg completely. Finn removed Billy's other arm and then his injured leg. With that done Finn stepped back and smirked at Billy.

"You were my idol once," Finn said. "Now you're just pathetic."

Finn turned and waved Marceline over. When she got there she picked Billy up and took Finn's hand. Then she flew to the Prison Kingdom. They dropped Billy off and went back to Marceline's cave. When they landed the sun hit Marceline's hand and she pulled it away then looked surprised and put it back into the sun. Finn smirked when she stepped into the sun completely and seemed to be enjoying the warmth.

"Happy?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Marceline said. "Thank you for the necklace."

"No problem," Finn said.

"Why did you come after me?" Marceline asked.

"You're my friend," Finn said.

"I can tell you're not telling me everything," Marceline said.

"I'll fill you in inside," Finn said.

They went inside and Marceline got Finn some soda and pizza and got herself a bowl of raspberries. They sat down at the table and started to eat. Finn hadn't eaten in two days so he was very hungry.

"So," Marceline said. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Where do I begin," Finn said. "Well...you know that about three weeks after Flame Princess died, I went back to liking Princess Bubblegum."

"I know," Marceline said.

"Okay," Finn said. "Well, about a week after that I started to care about Princess Bubblegum less and less. Eventually I only called when I needed to ask her something. She didn't really care because She was happy that I had finally moved on. That was also about when Jake got sick. Over the next two years I was so busy taking care of him that I didn't have time to go anywhere or visit with any of my friends. You came over to help out once in a while and I really looked forward to seeing you. Then you just stopped coming after about a year. The night Jake died I woke up from a really good dream. I couldn't remember anything except that I was really happy in the dream and that I really missed someone. I tried to remember the dream but couldn't. Then when I was hanging out with you again I was happy. Not as happy as in my dream but happier than I had been in a while. When you got hurt I couldn't take it. I didn't know why at the time. I was willing to give anything to save you. Then when the Lich knocked me out I had a continuation of my dream and remembered the first part."

"What happened in the first part?" Marceline asked.

Finn sighed then said, "In the first part of the dream I was sitting on a pier. I suspect it was probably yours because I don't know any others. Anyway, I was with a girl. I had rejected PB just to go out with her. She was everything to me. She said she felt the same but I can't read minds so I took it on faith. She was you."

"You mean...you...love me?" Marceline asked.

"Yes," Finn said. "I would give anything to keep you safe."

"What happened in the second part?" Marceline asked.

"We were still sitting on the pier but you were colder than you normally are," Finn said. "And you were the color of snow. You looked like you were in pain and had been crying and beaten. You said that I would have to choose between saving you or saving Ooo. You said that I would have to kill you to cut off the Lich's power. I saved you for two reasons. The main reason was because I love you. The other reason was that I believed that if I did I could save you and Ooo."

"If you have to choose between me or Ooo, which would you save?" Marceline asked.

"You," Finn said.

Marceline smiled and leaned toward Finn. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away after less than a second. Finn smiled but only to hide the fact that he was hurt. He had changed everything about himself to try to impress her. At first it was only because he wanted her to stop teasing him. Then it was because he liked her as more than a friend, even if he didn't realize it. He was hurt because despite everything he had done, and everything that had happened, she still didn't like his as any more than a friend. He stood and walked to the door.

"I'm going to find the Lich and end this," Finn said. "I'll see you around."

Marceline blinked in confusion and tried to figure out why Finn had run off after saying he would do anything for her. Slowly it dawned on her. She had kissed him on the cheek multiple times before and had never thought anything of it. He hadn't either but when she had a moment ago he had taken it as her saying that she still just considered him a friend. She had only kissed him on the cheek because she had never actually kissed anyone and was nervous about having her first kiss. She did love Finn and that just made her even more nervous about kissing him.

"It doesn't matter now," Marceline said to herself. "He's going to kill the Lich because he thinks the Lich will come after me. But...if he thinks it'll come after me he'll do whatever it takes to stop him. He'll even..."

Marceline trailed off then bolted out the door and flew into the night sky. She flew all over Ooo searching desperately for Finn. Eventually she found him pinned to a rock by his own sword. The rock was about the size of Marceline's house.

"FINN!" Marceline screamed flying down to him.

She landed next to him and he woke up. He smiled when he saw her and his head leaned back against the rock. He was sitting on the ground and the sword was through his left lung.

"Hey Marcie," Finn said. "I found the Lich."

"What happened to you?" Marceline asked.

"I lost," Finn said. "He makes me look pathetic. He was better at everything I tried to do. He was even better at throwing knives."

"You can't die," Marceline said. "Please, you can't."

"I don't have a choice," Finn said. "I don't have much of a left lung left either, coincidentally."

Marceline covered her mouth and began to cry. She reached for the sword but Finn stopped her.

"Not yet," Finn said. "Wait until I'm dead first."

Marceline suddenly slapped herself in the forehead. The answer was so obvious that she was shocked she didn't think of it sooner.

"I can save you," Marceline said. "I could turn you."

"No," Finn said, then coughed up blood. "I'm done. I failed. I don't have anything left to live for."

"Me," Marceline said. "Live for me."

Finn slowly shook his head while pulling up his jacket sleeves. Marceline gasped when she saw that both of his forearms were covered with horizontal scars. She knew exactly what they were.

"The only thing I was living for was the hope that I would find the one and that they would feel the same," Finn said. "I found the one but you don't feel the same way I do. Everything I changed about my looks and personality I changed to impress you. But you still only consider me a friend."

Marceline kissed him on the lips and his eyes widened. He had honestly never believed that she felt the same way he did. After a moment he closed his eyes and one hand moved to the side of her face. After a couple of minutes Marceline pulled away and Finn smiled as his eyes began to close.

"Okay," Finn whispered. "Turn me."

Before he could die Marceline put the necklace on him just long enough for him to be healed enough for her to save him. Then she took one of his knives and slit her wrist. It bled a bit but she had had worse. She bit his neck to open a wound that wasn't blocked by a sword. Then she put the cut up to his neck and counted to ten. When she reached ten she pulled her arm away and smiled at Finn. He smiled back until his heart felt like it was exploding. Each beat shot pain through his body. He could no longer feel his sword and Marceline used that moment to pull it out. Then the pain subsided and he could feel his wound again. She put the necklace on him and it healed. Then he gave it back and stood.

"I'm hungry," Finn said.

"How are you not out cold?" Marceline asked.

"I don't know?" Finn asked. "How am I not tearing someone apart?"

"You can aim you blood lust if you really hate someone," Marceline said. "I assume that would be the Lich?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "Let's go to Choose Goose's shop to get me a necklace."

"Sure," Marceline said.

She thought something was off about Finn being awake but while she flew him to Choose Goose's Supermarket she saw that his skin was turning the customary pale color and his eyes were turning red. They went to the jewelry section but instead of getting a new necklace Finn simply got his high school class ring enchanted so that it was as powerful as Marceline's necklace. Marceline had almost forgotten that Finn had graduated College at the age of seventeen.

His ring was Silver Elite with an Emerald. She suddenly wondered if he had gotten that stone because it was her birthstone. His was Ruby. There was a picture of a martial artist carved into the emerald and a picture of a bat on one side and a dog on the other.

When Choose Goose was done enchanting the ring Marceline carried Finn back to her cave and they went inside.

"Want an apple?" Marceline asked.

"I think I'll wait until after the Lich is dead," Finn said.

"Okay," Marceline said. "So tell me about your ring."

"I figured you'd get curious," Finn said. "The bat was supposed to remind me of you. The dog obviously was for my family. The gemstone was my entire family's birthstone. It's also yours."

"And the martial artist?" Marceline asked.

"He's supposed to represent the Krav Maga I learned," Finn said.

"You know Krav Maga?" Marceline asked. "How did the Lich beat you?"

"I never learned to use a sword while using Krav Maga," Finn said.

"I'll teach you," Marceline said. "But first we're going to have a jam session."

"I can't play guitar," Finn said.

"I'll teach you that too," Marceline said. "Vampires can share thoughts."

She thought everything she knew about playing guitar and suddenly he knew how to play. They both got their instrument weapons and began to play but Finn struggled to keep up because it was hard to play guitar on a sword. After a second Marceline flew upstairs and brought down a navy blue Axe-guitar with a black flame design. The chords were just channels cut into the axe like with his sword. He played a couple chords and was glad he didn't have to plug it in for it to sound like an electric guitar. They played a few songs then had a guitar battle and Finn won by a landslide. Marceline was jealous of his talent but was happy that she finally had someone to play with. After a little while Finn and Marceline went into the yard and began sparring with their weapons. While they did Marceline gave Finn all the knowledge she had about using a sword in Krav Maga. When they were done Finn thanked her and they were about to go inside when the Ice Castle exploded.

They ran out of the cave and saw the Lich flying over the Ice Kingdom. Finn smirked and waved at the Lich. The Lich waved back then a ball of green fire shot out of his hand and flew straight at Finn's face. Finn lifted his axe with one hand and threw it at the Lich. Then he pulled out his sword and held it up so that the flat side of the blade faced the Lich. The fire ball exploded on the blade and when the smoke cleared Finn smirked and put his sword back in its sheath. He growled and his lips pulled back revealing his teeth. Unlike Marceline who only had two fangs, all of Finn's teeth were pointed and now he could rip through solid metal. Finn shot into the air and Marceline was actually scared. She had never seen a vampire with a mouth full of fangs. She had also never seen a vampire that could fly before being a vampire for eight hundred years, let alone before a full day.

Finn smashed his fist into the Lich's stomach and then continued past him until he caught his axe. He spun around and saw the Lich flying at him with his hammer. Finn threw the axe again and it removed the hammer's head. Then Finn pulled out his sword and shot at the Lich again. The Lich pulled out a bone sword and they began to fight. After a couple minutes the Lich flipped over Finn and kicked him into the ground. Finn stood and cracked his neck. Then he glared up at the Lich. He felt his anger grow and he shot upward so fast that the ground under him tried to follow and exploded into the air. Finn began fighting using Krav Maga and the Lich was no match. After about three minutes Finn stabbed the sword through the Lich's skull and then flew down so that the sword tore the Lich in half. Finn landed next to Marceline and noticed that she seemed scared.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

"How did you do that?" Marceline asked. "And how do you have all fangs?"

"I don't know?" Finn asked. "I just became a vampire about three hours ago."

Marceline seemed to calm down a bit and they went into Marceline's house. Marceline gave him an apple and he bit it. The red instantly drained out of the apple. Finn's fangs left a oval shaped bite mark. Marceline was still a bit freaked out by his fangs but after he had drained his third apple his teeth turned back to normal except to the customary vampire fangs. He knew he couldn't fly after eating all three apples but didn't really care.

"Looks like you're back to the way vampires usually are," Marceline said.

"Yeah," Finn said. "Can't fly either."

"That's okay," Marceline said. "You still have your Pterodactyl."

"True," Finn said. "I'm going to go make sure my tree hasn't caved in yet."

He went outside and whistled and his Pterodactyl took off. Marceline walked over to stand next to him and they waited in silence. Finn had a few thousand things that he wanted to say but nothing would let him open his mouth. When his Pterodactyl arrived Finn knew something was off when it tried to tear Marceline apart. He jumped and kicked it in the chest and it backed off and landed.

"What is your issue!?" Finn asked.

"You are not my master," the Pterodactyl said. "My master is not a scum sucking monster."

"Watch your mouth!" Finn snapped. "I'm stronger than you are now."

The Pterodactyl laughed loudly then shot at Finn. Finn growled in frustration and Marceline saw that his teeth were fangs again. He held out his week hand and caught the Pterodactyl by his head and then smashed him into the ground.

"Just stay down," Finn said.

The Pterodactyl began frantically flapping but Finn put his foot on his head and it couldn't move. After a second Finn lifted his foot and the Pterodactyl flew backward and slammed into a tree. It shot at Marceline and she looked horrified. He suddenly realized that she was afraid of his pet. He threw a knife out of instinct and it stuck in his pet's temple. The Pterodactyl slammed into the ground and didn't move again.

"You're afraid of my Pterodactyl?" Finn asked.

"Vampires are nothing compared to Pterodactyls," Marceline said. "So what are you?"

"Don't ask me," Finn said. "You turned me."

"Maybe you just need actual blood," Marceline said.

"I don't think that's it," Finn said.

"Why?" Marceline asked.

"I think it might have something to do with the Lich," Finn said. "Maybe we should ask Billy."

"Good idea," Marceline said. "You stay here. Legally I'm not aloud to turn anyone, not matter the circumstances."

Marceline flew out of the cave and after exactly three seconds Finn followed. Marceline was standing about a hundred feet away waiting for him. He smirked at how well she knew him.

"If I get hunted for this you're dead," Marceline said.

"Don't worry," Finn said. "We're going to the Prison Kingdom."

Marceline picked him up and flew them to Billy's Prison. When they landed Billy began laughing.

"So you were infected after all," Billy said.

"Infected with what?" Finn asked.

"The Lich knew she would turn you so he set things up so that you would turn into a completely evil cross between a vampire and a Fury," Billy said.

"Explains the teeth," Finn said.

He had fought a fury once when he was fifteen. It had been fast, strong, and had cheated every time it attacked. In the end he had only won because he had cheated. He had lured the Fury into a tunnel that was too small for it to fly then had made the tunnel collapse. After that he had waited for it to dig itself out and had beheaded it.

"How do I get cured?" Finn asked.

"You cut my arms and legs off," Billy said. "Why should I held you?"

"Because I could get you new ones," Finn said.

"Tempting," Billy said. "But what I really want is Marceline as my slave."

"Not a chance," Finn said.

"Then no cure," Billy said.

"You have it," Marceline said.

"Yes I do," Billy said.

"I just remembered," Finn said. "Furies have the ability to control minds."

He smirked at Billy who turned pale and began to shake violently. A moment later Finn's smirk grew and then Billy stopped shaking. Finn scratched his head and smiled.

"So the cure is pure, fresh, Wyvern blood," Finn said. "Where can I find a Wyvern?"

"The Nightosphere" Marceline said.

"Let's go," Finn said.

"What about my limbs?" Billy asked.

Finn tossed the other pieces of Billy's limbs into his cell then left. Marceline smirked and followed. When they were outside Marceline opened a portal to the Nightosphere and they went through. The moment they got there they were greeted with a smell like rotten eggs and month old milk. Finn plugged his nose and Marceline began puking. Finn looked around and saw that there was a giant dragon laying about five feet behind them and it was its breath they were smelling.

"I found the stink," Finn said.

Marceline flew them into the air and from there Finn was able to get a good look at the creature. It was the length of seven football fields and could probably stand about a hundred feet tall. It's wingspan was about the length of three statues of Liberty laying on their sides.

"Please tell me that's not a Wyvern," Finn said.

"Don't worry," Marceline said. "It's only a baby Wyvern."

"Baby," Finn said.

"Yeah," Marceline said. "The mama would be too big to see from the head to the tip of the tail."

Finn sighed and pulled out his Axe-guitar. Marceline threw him at the Wyvern's eye and he hacked his way into the brain then shredded it. Strangely enough the brain was about the size of a walnut. When he was done he left and was soaking wet with Wyvern blood. He felt his teeth shrink and knew he was cured. He looked up and smiled at Marceline. She smiled back and suddenly everything got darker. He suddenly realized that what was above her wasn't the sky. He knew the sky was generally red in the Nightosphere but didn't notice that this sky had scales. Marceline knew what he was looking at so she flew down and grabbed him before flying away. The Wyvern slammed into the ground and Finn and Marceline just barely managed to get out of the way. Finn threw a knife at the Wyvern's eye and blinded that eye. Marceline flew into the air with him and then threw him at the eye. He used his sword and axe to get to the brain and shredded that brain too then left. He fell out of the eye socket and Marceline caught him.

"God that's tiring," Finn said. "Can we go back to our world now?"

Marceline opened a portal and they went back to her cave. When they got there Finn sat at the table and blinked like he was in a daze.

"You okay?" Marceline asked.

"Fine," Finn said. "It's just, I feel like something's off."

"Like what?" Marceline asked.

"I don't know," Finn said.

"Are you sure you're cured?" Marceline asked.

"I think so," Finn said. "I could try asking your dad."

"True," Marceline said. "If anyone can sense evil it's him."

Finn summoned Marceline's father and the moment he got there he smashed Finn across the room then started growling.

"I take it I'm still evil," Finn said.

"What are you?" Marceline's father asked. "You're more evil than I am."

"Finn is a cross between a vampire and a Fury," Marceline said. "And he's not actually evil."

"That explains a lot," Marceline's father said. "He's in control for now but won't be soon enough. You're coming home until he's dead Marceline."

"No," Marceline said. "Just tell me how to cure him."

"Only Death has the cure and he'll never help Finn," Marceline's father said. "Not after Finn beat him in a musical contest."

"If Death has the cure that's where we're going," Marceline said.

She opened a portal and then she and Finn went through. When they got into Death's realm Marceline flew them to his castle. The moment Death saw Finn he sighed.

"So you're here for the cure huh?" Death asked. "Figured you would be. The only way you're getting it from me is to give me a little show."

"What kind of show?" Finn asked.

"Either one of you has to die or you could do another kind of show," Death said smirking as much as a skeleton can.

"How about you just tell me or I'll let my evil side take control," Finn said.

"Fine," Death said. "You have to get your evil side separated from your body. When it's gone you'll just be a regular vampire."

"Do it," Finn said.

"No," Death said.

"Then let's see how well my evil side likes you," Finn said.

His eyes began to glow red and his teeth all became fangs. Before he could move Death agreed to save Finn. Finn went back to normal and Death stabbed his entire hand into Finn's stomach. Finn didn't feel any pain but felt like he was trying to poop but was constipated. After a second Death pulled his hand out and a red cloud of smoke came with it. When both were out Finn stumbled back and puked up black slime. The smoke became a solid body that looked exactly like Finn. The only difference was that the one Death was holding by the throat had a mouthful of fangs and red eyes.

"That went well," Finn said.

"You okay?" Marceline asked.

"Thankfully I'm finally cured," Finn said.

"Woopty-doo for you," the evil Finn said. "I'm missing a solid body and I have no real name."

"How about Infirmus," Finn suggested.

"You're not the only one who speaks Latin," the evil Finn said. "And I'm not naming myself Weak."

"How about Morior," Finn said.

"Die?" the evil Finn asked.

Just as he said that Finn threw a knife but it just passed through his head.

"No physical form," the evil Finn said. "Or weren't you listening?"

"How about Frank?" Finn asked.

"No!" the evil Finn said.

"Then July," Finn said as he threw a ruby that hit the evil Finn in the chest and solidified him.

"Hey!" the evil Finn said. "Not a bad name."

Finn threw another knife at July and it got stuck in his chest. He pulled it out and the ruby healed him. Finn smirked and knew that he would have to destroy the ruby to kill July.

July punched Death in the face and Death flew away. Finn attacked July with Krav Maga but July was far faster and stronger than Finn. Finn still managed to hold his own for several seconds until July tripped him and smashed him into the ground. Finn saw that July was beginning to walk toward Marceline and was completely forgetting about Finn. The reason for that was that Finn's ribs and spine should be destroyed. July didn't know about Finn's ring. Finn leapt to his feet and tried to stab his guitar-sword through the ruby but it smashed when it touched July's skin. A piece of the blade went through his heart and he felt himself begin to regenerate but was regenerating too slowly. He punched July in the back of the head but felt every bone in his hand break. July was getting stronger and more indestructible.

"Run!" Finn shouted to Marceline.

Marceline turned and flew back to the portal while July simply turned on Finn. Finn wasn't sure how he felt about that part. July grabbed him by the shirt and threw him after Marceline. Finn knew his only chance at not killing himself and Marceline by hitting her was to fly. She looked back and saw that there was no way she could dodge Finn. Just before he hit her he somehow managed to learn to fly long enough to go around her and instead of hitting her slammed into the side of the mountain next to the portal. Marceline grabbed him and went through the portal. It closed behind them and she collapsed.

"Too close," Marceline said. "Are you okay Finn?"

"Great," Finn croaked as his ring healed him.

When it was done he sat up and pulled a piece of diamonite out of his hair. Marceline looked like she wanted to just go to sleep but Finn knew that they would have to tell her father about July.

"You know we need to tell your dad right?" Finn asked.

"I know," Marceline said. "Can't we just do it tomorrow?"

"Fine," Finn said. "I really don't want to go after July just yet either."

Finn got up and started to walk back to his tree but Marceline caught his arm.

"You can stay here tonight," Marceline said. "Don't worry I'll float over the couch so you can have the bed."

"Thanks," Finn said.

They went inside and as they were walking in Finn was incapable of standing straight up when he finally did straighten up his back cracked so loudly that Marceline's ears hurt. When they finally got to the living room Finn just collapsed onto the couch and didn't really care that it hurt. Marceline smiled and floated about a couple inches above his legs. After a couple seconds she lowered herself onto his legs.

"Wish we had a movie to watch," Finn said. "It'd be almost like old times. Only thing missing would be your ghost friends."

"Don't remind me," Marceline said. "We haven't really had much time to talk since I turned you have we?"

"No," Finn said. "We've been busy."

Marceline laid down so that her head was over his heart. It didn't beat anymore but she could still imagine that she herd it. After a couple minutes Finn felt her shaking slightly as she cried.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"I shouldn't have turned you," Marceline said. "Now you'll have to watch all your friends die of old age while you stay young."

Finn began lightly stroking her hair while she continued to cry. After a couple minutes she moved up and kissed him. They continued kissing for a few more minutes then Marceline pulled away.

"You're christian right?" Marceline asked.

"Yes," Finn said.

Marceline started to get up, but Finn pulled her back down to him and kissed her. She kissed him back and after a couple seconds he moved his hands to the small of her back. She sighed and moved her hands to his head and pulled him closer. He did that same and after a couple minutes he pulled away and began kissing her neck. He began moving lower and lower. Marceline briefly debated stopping him but decided not to.

The next morning Finn woke up first and was a little bit confused. After a moment he remembered what had happened the night before. He smiled at the memory and decided not to move until Marceline woke up. She was laying on top of him so if he did move she would wake up. He lay there for a long time thinking about the previous night and after a little while Marceline woke up.

"Hey," Marceline said.

"Good morning," Finn said.

"How long you been awake?" Marceline asked.

"A little while," Finn said.

"Why didn't you get up?" Marceline asked.

"I didn't want to wake you," Finn said.

Marceline kissed him then got up and began getting dressed. He did the same and when they were done they went into the kitchen and got some apples. Marceline also pulled out a bottle of blood and noticed that Finn seemed a little uneasy at seeing it.

"What?" Marceline asked.

"I'm still uneasy about drinking blood," Finn said.

"You don't need to," Marceline said. "I only drink it on special occasions."

Finn smiled and then held out a glass. Marceline poured a little into the glass and Finn took a sip. It didn't really have a taste but it was about as thick as really good chocolate milk. He slowly drank it and noticed that Marceline was smirking at his reaction to it.

"What?" Finn asked.

"You don't like it do you?" Marceline asked.

"It doesn't really have a taste," Finn said.

"That means that it's your blood type," Marceline said. "You would like your opposite better."

"What type is it?" Finn asked.

"O negative," Marceline said. "Same as me."

"That's why you're not drinking any," Finn said.

"Right," Marceline said.

Finn drained the last of his and Marceline pulled out another bottle. She poured some in Finn's glass and some into her own. Finn drank some and blinked. It was honestly one of the best things he had ever tasted. Marceline smiled when she saw his reaction. Then she pulled out one of Tree Trunks' apple pies. Finn looked questioningly at her but she just told him to eat it. He cut himself a piece and drained the red and smirked. It tasted about as good as the blood. He drained his blood then bit the pie off in his mouth and smiled.

"I can still taste it normally," Finn said.

"Really?" Marceline asked.

She drained her piece them bit it and smiled. He was right. She could taste it as well by biting it as she could by draining it. She swallowed her piece then put the rest down. She drank her blood then walked over to Finn and kissed him. They continued kissing until they heard someone clear his throat. Their heads whipped around and they both saw Marceline's father standing there.

"Oh...um...hey Mister...um," Finn said.

"Hunson Abadeer," Marceline whispered.

"Hunson Abadeer," Finn said.

Abadeer just glared at Finn. After a moment he shifted his glare to Marceline.

"So you're with this...thing...now huh?" Abadeer said.

"I'm a vampire now," Finn said. "There's an evil side of me absorbing Death's realm."

"Explains why it was so strong," Marceline said.

"As strong as you are now you shouldn't have a problem," Abadeer said. "Then again if he's absorbing Death's realm you'll definitely need your fury side's strength. Then maybe you'll stand a ghost of a chance."

"What do you mean 'As strong as I am now'?" Finn asked.

"You don't know?" Abadeer asked.

"That would explain me asking," Finn said sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me boy!" Abadeer said. "If you don't know then neither does Marceline. If a vampire that's three days old or under sleeps with the Vampire Queen they become as strong as the Vampire Queen."

Marceline and Finn both blushed and Abadeer just glared at them both again. After a minute Finn voiced his other question.

"How do I use my fury side's power if my evil half has my fury side?" Finn asked.

"He has the fury side of your spirit," Abadeer said. "You still have the fury side of your body."

"How do I use it?" Finn asked.

"However you did before," Abadeer said.

"I'm not using anger to get stronger," Finn said. "There must be another way."

"You could always try the other strongest feeling that exists," Abadeer said.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"Wanting to protect the person who means the most to you," Abadeer said.

Finn sighed and thought for a moment. He suddenly remembered that he had been able to fly enough to avoid hitting Marceline just before they had escaped Death's realm. He focused on that emotion and felt his teeth become fangs. His eyes didn't glow red but he was still using his extra power.

"Cool," Finn said. "This power feels good."

"It's probably already too late you know," Abadeer said.

"I know," Finn said. "I'll still kill him."

Finn opened a portal and he and Marceline stepped through. Abadeer sat down and took a swig of O negative blood. While he was drinking that Finn and Marceline saw that Death was about to be executed.

"Welcome back Finn," July said.

"July," Finn said. "Not that I particularly like Death but he's a lot easier to beat than you. I'd appreciate you letting him go."

"How do you expect to beat me this time?" July asked.

Finn grinned and July smirked. All of the skeletons around them charged but Finn tore them all apart. July clapped and floated into the air and off the raised platform then down to the ground.

"Very good," July said. "You learn fast. However, I can't lose in this realm because I am this realm."

Finn had a plan to get around that but for the moment needed to make it look convincing. Finn flew at July but July kicked him in the face and smashed it. Finn landed next to Marceline and healed. Then he stood and cracked his neck. He used a little anger for a power boost then a bit more just to be safe. He charged at July and dodged the first attack then caught the second. July noted that Finn's eyes were now maroon. Finn kneed July in the stomach then kicked him away. July stood and flew at Finn but Finn swung his Axe-guitar and the blade hit July between the legs. Finn kicked July off of his axe then threw him away from them. Marceline then flew onto the platform and freed Death.

"You just don't get it do you?" July asked standing. "You can't beat me. I can't lose."

"You can if you're not here," Finn said.

July cocked his head in confusion and Finn tapped his right hand. July looked at his own right hand and saw a symbol carved into the palm. He knew the symbol well. It would permanently seal him away in the zero dimension. The zero dimension was a dimension where there was nothing. Anything that went into it was lost forever. There was no way out. Not even death.

"Finn, don't," July warned. "Nothing in this realm will survive."

"I thought you were this realm," Finn said.

"That's my point," July said. "If you trap me in there everything else in this realm will go with me."

"Good thing it works cross dimensionally," Finn said opening a portal back to his and Marceline's world. "Let's go Marcie."

The two of them went back and when the portal had closed Finn snapped his fingers and smirked.

"It's over," Finn said.

They went back into her house and found her father waiting. He seemed less than happy.

"Now that that's done with I think it's time for me to punish you for disobeying me," Abadeer said.

"What does he mean?" Finn asked.

"He told me I wasn't allowed to date anyone he didn't approve of," Marceline said. "And he doesn't approve of you."

"What will you do to her?" Finn asked.

"For one she'll never leave the Nightosphere again," Abadeer said. "And two she'll watch me suck out your soul."

"Do it and I'll just tear you apart from the inside," Finn said. "I've beaten you before and I'll do it again."

Abadeer growled and opened his mouth but Finn just threw a knife down his throat. Abadeer choked it back up and glared at Finn. He tried again but this time Finn threw a hand grenade down his throat. He only had one but it was just dead weight to him anyway.

When it exploded Abadeer coughed up blood and said, "Little brat! Where do you get this stuff!?"

"Let's see how long the 'deathless' creature can last against me," Finn said making finger quotes on "deathless".

Abadeer saw that Finn really meant to fight him to the death if he had to to protect Marceline and smirked.

"Maybe you're not as useless as I thought," Abadeer said. "Very well, I'll give you a chance. If you ever hurt her I'll tear you apart."

"Deal," Finn said.

Abadeer left and Marceline sighed. She was glad he hadn't tried to punish her for sleeping with Finn. Even worse would have been if he had tried to punish Finn for sleeping with her. Over the next few weeks they helped rebuild the Ice Castle and made it a memorial to Simon. When they got done they went back to their own houses but Finn's tree collapsed soon afterward. He moved in with Marceline and they were happier than they had been in a long time.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters. I own Finn's Axe-guitar as well as Finn's ring and Marceline's necklace. I own Daniel. I own the Bloodrunners. I own the wood knife and own the two towers.

* * *

Goodbye Ash

Finn and Marceline were very good at fighting. Finn was better than Marceline when he needed to be but was usually as good as her. They had defeated July exactly two months ago, and for the first time since then, they were scared. Finn was terrified because Marceline's father was beyond furious at him. Marceline was terrified because her father wasn't being quiet about it. It was partially her fault anyway.

Marceline had moved to the Nightosphere because her father had wanted her too. A few hours ago she had been puking he guts out and had began to wonder why she had been doing that for several days. The first thing she tried was her temperature but it wasn't any higher than it normally was. Then she tried taking Pepto Bismol but it still didn't help any. After a few more failed attempts she had a theory but was praying she was wrong. Unfortunately she was right. A little while later she was sitting in a beautiful field with Finn and was happy. Unfortunately he needed to know.

"Finn," Marceline said.

"Huh?" Finn asked looking over at her.

"There's something you should know," Marceline said. "I...I'm pregnant."

Finn hadn't known what to say but had eventually just said he was happy. Marceline had decided that she was happy about it as well. Then she remembered that in her rush to go to Finn's house, which was her old house, she had left the pregnancy test on the counter next to the sink in her bathroom. Her father had found it and had instantly gone to the field and began screaming at Finn and Marceline.

Now Finn was in his Fury-vampire hybrid form and was standing up to her father. It wasn't very smart but he knew that however bad his punishment was, Marceline's would be worse.

"How dare you tell me what to do!?" Abadeer shouted.

"All I said was that you should calm down before you attract any unwanted attention," Finn said evenly.

"Like what!?" Abadeer shouted.

"Like the Bloodrunners that July created before we could kill him," Finn said evenly.

July had created a new race of creatures that could shape shift between human and a random creature. Their personalities as both the human and the other form always matched the shift form. Finn had hunted and killed hundreds but Bloodrunners could create new ones by biting something, alive, dead, or inanimate, or they could use some spell that made exact replicas of existing ones. Basically they could create a thousand new Bloodrunners in under a day. Finn knew they were planning something because they would have taken over the entire world by now if they weren't.

"I'm deathless," Abadeer said quieter than before.

"So was War," Finn said. "At least before he met the Bloodrunner hoard."

"What happened?" Abadeer asked.

"They tore him apart," Finn said.

Abadeer paled a little and then smirked.

"You're just trying to make me forget that I'm angry at the two of you," Abadeer said.

"No," Finn said pulling something out of his bag.

He unwrapped it and revealed War's severed head. Abadeer paled a lot and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Marceline was also pale but for a different reason. She could see three Bloodrunners standing on the edge of the field.

"I see them," Finn said putting the head away. "Caltrum Hailstorm."

Three Finns jumped out of the trees behind the Bloodrunners and shot ice Shuriken at the Bloodrunners. The Bloodrunners were shredded and the three Ice Clones melted. Marceline liked that he had learned to be an ice ninja. She was jealous but Finn was teaching her and she was getting fairly good at making a cool breeze.

"I'm so jealous at how good you are at that," Marceline said.

"You're learning," Finn said.

"Not as fast as you did," Marceline said.

"I was an ice ninja back when I was thirteen," Finn said.

"Oh," Marceline said.

Finn didn't say anything but he was trying to decide whether or not to propose. Marceline hadn't been around very much lately because she had taken over for her dad in running the Nightosphere. He wasn't certain she would say yes but he did trust that she was still faithful to him. He knew she hadn't even considered cheating or leaving him.

"I want to ask you something," Finn said.

"What?" Marceline asked.

Before he could say anything a portal to the Nightosphere opened and a vampire stepped out. The vampire looked a lot like Marceline but was male.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

"Marshall Lee," the vampire said.

"He's my brother," Marceline said. "Did Dad free you?"

"Nah," Marshall Lee said. "I'm just sneaking out for a while."

"You mean you're going to spend another night with Fionna," Marceline said.

"Oh hush," Marshall Lee said. "From what I hear I'm not the only one disobeying Dad these days. You look a little over fed."

"I'm sure you know already," Marceline said.

"So you really are pregnant," Marshall Lee said.

"No more pregnant than Fionna," Marceline said.

"How did you know that?" Marshall Lee asked.

"You're an eternal seventeen year old boy," Marceline said. "You're never quiet."

"Does Dad know?" Marshall Lee asked.

"Are you kidding?" Marceline asked. "He sleeps like a rock."

"Who's Fionna?" Finn said.

"The only human female left," Marceline said. "Now the only human left."

Finn sat quietly and watched the clouds until he saw one that looked exactly like the Ghost Rider fighting Blackheart. He smirked and then saw one that looked like a dragon. Then he saw one that looked like a swirl and as he watched it he began to see the future. It was what Marceline had told him in his dream.

Finn was standing on a huge field. There were two different buildings in the distance. One was a tower made out of diamond. The other was a tower made out of ice. Finn knew that Marceline was being held in the Ice Tower and his target was waiting in the other. He had about five minutes before Marceline was assassinated and at the same time his target would turn everyone on Earth into a monster. It was Halloween and everyone would become whatever monster they were dressed like. Everyone would be evil and all would go after Finn. They wouldn't be evil like Abadeer had been but would be evil like the Lich.

"Why is the hard decision never easy?" Finn asked himself.

He wanted more than anything to save Marceline but he had to stop his target. He could try making Ice Clones to stop his target or to save Marceline but something told him that it wouldn't work. He sighed and turned toward the Diamond Tower and created an army of Ice Clones.

"You know the plan," He said. "Level the tower as soon as you get there. Make sure he dies with it."

Then Finn created himself a pair of Ice Wings and flew to the Ice Tower. He kicked the door down and began hacking his way through the Ice Golems with the Axe-guitar Marceline had given him. After a couple minutes it smashed and he began using every ice jutsu he knew. After a couple more minutes he kicked the doors to the top floor off their hinges just in time to see an Ice Golem bring a diamonite axe down and remove Marceline's head. He dropped to his knees and heard a crash. He looked out the window and saw that his Ice Clones had been crushed by the Diamond Tower and his target was beginning the spell. He flew out the window to stop his target but suddenly a Golem jumped off the top of the Ice Tower and drove a diamonite spear through his chest. The last thing Finn saw was Marceline's head hanging out of his target's closed fist.

Finn suddenly sat up back in the field with Marceline and Marshall Lee and was panting like he had just run five miles in half as many minutes. He was covered in a cold sweat but knew it hadn't just been a nightmare. He had watched Marceline die. He would never let it come true. Then again that would just make the same thing happen. He also wondered why he had needed Ice Wings to fly.

"You okay?" Marceline asked putting a hand on Finn's back.

"Fine," Finn lied. "I'm fine."

"That was a pretty intense dream huh?" Marshall Lee asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. "Did I talk in my sleep?"

"You were screaming something incoherent about staying away from a man with a soul patch," Marceline said.

"Then you were screaming about not letting heads roll," Marshall Lee said. "Her head, to be specific."

"You want to talk about it?" Marceline asked.

"Not right now," Finn said flicking his eyes at Marshall Lee.

"That's okay," Marshall Lee said, knowing he wasn't allowed to hear. "I should be going anyway."

Marshall Flew off and Finn waited until he was fully out of vampire hearing range. When he was Marceline waited patiently for Finn to figure out what to say.

"I once dreamt that you warned me that I would have to choose between the world or you," Finn said. "In my dream there were two towers. One made out of ice, the other made out of diamond. You were in the Ice Tower and the person that would end the world was in the diamond tower. The two were right next to each other but you were going to be killed at the same time the world ended and it was going to happen in five minutes. I had to choose so I sent an army of Ice Clones to the diamond tower while I went after you. I fought my way through the tower but the moment I found you an Ice Golem beheaded you with a diamonite axe. You didn't survive. I had told the Ice Clones to bring the diamond tower down and they did. All of them died but the target didn't. I tried to stop him but I was stabbed through the heart with a diamonite spear."

"That won't happen," Marceline said. "I'm not going anywhere."

Finn hugged her and she hugged him back. She could tell that he was more upset about this one dream than he had been about anything before. That was how she knew it wasn't just some dream.

"I'm not leaving you," Marceline said.

Finn knew she really believed that but also knew that she knew that it had been a real vision.

"I won't let you die," Finn swore. "I don't know who the target was. I never really got a good look at him, or her."

Finn looked around and saw that there were three Bloodrunners surrounding them. He stood and Marceline did as well. Before anyone could do anything all three knelt. Finn looked at Marceline for an explanation but she was as much at a loss as him.

"Lord Finn," the Bloodrunner in front said.

"_Lord_ Finn?" Marceline asked.

"We need your help to end our king," the Bloodrunner continued.

"Why would you want to kill your king?" Finn asked.

"He means to turn every person on the entire planet into a monster on Halloween," the Bloodrunner said.

"Why wouldn't you want that?" Finn asked.

"When true monsters still existed outside of the Nightosphere, we Bloodrunners were the most hunted species out of all of them," the Bloodrunner said. "If there were that many monsters we would be torn apart."

"What about the people that don't dress up?" Marceline asked.

"They would become Bloodrunners then get killed instantly," the Bloodrunner said.

Finn thought for a second then said, "If I kill him my dream won't be able to come true so I'll help. You're coming too Marceline."

"Deal," Marceline said.

The Bloodrunners stood and placed their hands on Finn and Marceline. Then they all teleported to a field with two towers in the distance. One was made out of Ice and the other was made out of diamond. Finn held his hand out and the Ice Tower exploded.

"Don't need that," Finn said. "I assume your king is in the diamond tower."

"Yes," the Bloodrunner said.

Finn and Marceline flew to the tower and were greeted by Bloodrunners. Finn tore the Bloodrunners apart as they climbed the tower. By the time they reached the top floor Finn was dripping blood. He kicked the doors open and they saw the King sitting on his throne. Marceline instantly started growling and Finn was lucky to be able to restrain his own anger. On the throne was a vampire that Finn didn't recognize, but standing next to him was none other than Ash. Finn hated Ash and had wanted to tear his throat out for years. Finn was beginning to believe that this was his lucky day.

"Hey Mar Mar," Ash said.

"Ash," Marceline said then glared at the vampire. "You."

"Who's the stiff?" Finn asked without taking his eyes off of Ash.

"He's the Vampire King," Marceline said. "I became Vampire queen because he raped me."

"Imagine that," Finn said. "Guess this really is my lucky day."

As he said this his teeth all turned into fangs and his pulled out his Axe-guitar. Ash pulled out a pair of hatchets and sprinted at Finn. Finn handed his axe to Marceline and threw three knives at Ash. Ash dodged them all but Finn had tricked him into running right into his fist. Ash soared through the air and landed in a heap next to the throne. The Vampire King could clearly see that Finn's fist had smashed into Ash's face so hard that his skull had caved in to the extent that pieces of it were sticking out the back of his head.

"Ouch," the Vampire king said. "You're strong, fast, and clever. But that trick won't work when your enemy isn't afraid to take a knife."

Finn smirked and took his Krav Maga position. The Vampire King saw that Marceline clearly believed that Finn had the fight beaten already, but he had a few tricks she didn't know about. For one he knew Krav Maga as well. He mirrored Finn's stance, but Finn was unaffected. In Krav Maga you weren't supposed to show any emotion. Finn was clearly a black belt. Finn waited patiently for the Vampire King to attack. When he did Finn easily out paced him and within minutes the Vampire King couldn't do anything but take punch after punch. Finn even lost track of how many he landed but after a few minutes the Vampire King finally fell back onto the throne and Finn pulled out the one knife that he had made especially for vampires. It was wood but was sharper than most of his other knives. The Vampire King's eyes widened and he tried to get up, but Finn threw the knife and the Vampire King sat back down with the knife sticking out of his forehead.

"Nice job," Marceline said.

"Thanks," Finn said turning back to normal. "That felt good."

"I can't believe you killed Ash in one punch," Marceline said.

"He didn't have time to use a spell," Finn said.

"Wrong," Ash said appearing in front of them with Finn's wooden knife.

"That's cute," Finn said smiling. "But you should have stayed dead."

Ash sprinted forward and tried to stab Finn in the heart with the knife but it exploded on Finn's skin thanks to the ring. Finn picked Ash up by the front of his shirt and held his hand out behind him. Marceline handed him his axe and Finn used it to split Ash from the head to the waist. He didn't go all the way but Ash was still dead and bot halves of his heart were spraying blood all over the place.

"Gross," Marceline said.

They walked out of the tower and told the Bloodrunners that it was over. Then they flew back to Finn's house. When they got there Marceline said her goodbyes and went back to the Nightosphere. Finn wasn't too happy about it but didn't try to stop her. When she was gone he ate a couple apples and then sat in front of the TV. He was content and believed that he had stopped his dream. Unfortunately he was wrong.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this story's so late, I was working on something else and completely forgot I never finished it.

* * *

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters. I do own the Bloodrunners and Finn's Axe-guitar.

* * *

Thankfully, Dreams Don't Always Come True

Finn was beginning to get more and more worried. Halloween had come and gone but things had only gotten worse in Ooo. Marceline hadn't come back to see him in months and he was worried that something had happened. He had been forced to abandon his house because hundreds of Bloodrunners had attacked and he had been incapable of stopping them. When he had gone back later the only thing left was his Axe-guitar.

"I think it's time to pay a little visit to mister Bloodrunner King," Finn said as the thirtieth Bloodrunner hoard in the last fifteen minutes passed his hiding spot.

He shifted into his hybrid form and flew into the air. Then he turned south and flew toward the diamond tower. There was about a week before Halloween. When he got in sight of the tower he stopped in his tracks then turned invisible and flew the rest of the way to the diamond tower and silently went in through a window. The Bloodrunner that had led Finn and Marceline to the Vampire King was sitting in the throne and talking to a general in his army.

"How long until the ingredients are ready for use?" the Bloodrunner King asked.

"About a week," the general said.

"Right on Halloween huh?" the Bloodrunner King said to himself. "Perfect. And the vampire whore?"

"Hidden," the general said. "By her father and brother. We could use the abomination that she's so attached to. All we need is vampire blood. It doesn't matter from where we get it."

"If that were true we could simply take her brother," the Bloodrunner King said. "Can we?"

"Technically speaking yes," the general said. "But his father would never allow us within thirty feet and he is far stronger than War was."

"We can still end him," the Bloodrunner said.

"We do not have the resources to wage all out war on Hunson Abadeer," the general said.

"I don't want a war," the Bloodrunner said irritably. "A war would take too long. I need vampire blood now."

"I'm sorry sir but there is no way for us to get any without going after the abomination," the general said.

"Then set a trap for the whore's brother," the Bloodrunner said.

The general bowed and left and Finn silently flew out the window and didn't see the Bloodrunner King watching him go. He flew straight to the Candy Kingdom and ran to the throne room.

"Princess we need to talk," Finn said.

"Guten tag Finn," Princess Bubblegum said. "What do you need?"

"The new Bloodrunner King is after Marceline's family and I need your help to save them," Finn said.

"Okay," Princess Bubblegum said. "What do you need me to do?"

"Fight them," Finn said. "When they get here to take me, fight them with everything you have. While the armies battle you need to escape."

"What will you be doing?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"I'm going to the Nightosphere to warn them," Finn said.

"Okay," Princess Bubblegum said. "Good luck."

Finn nodded and opened a portal to the Nightosphere. He went through and it closed behind him. Princess Bubblegum ordered her forces to prepare for battle and was eternally grateful to Marceline for giving them real weapons instead of weapons made out of candy. Her forces gathered on top of the city walls and prepared for the first all out war in over three centuries. Then it began to rain. After about fifteen minutes the Bloodrunner army arrived. Princess Bubblegum was surprised by how few there were. Her army was every Candy person that could run faster than General Candy Corn. Even the old Royal Tart Toter was ready and suddenly sane. She had trillions of soldiers. The Bloodrunner army consisted of about a million. There was no conceivable way for any other army to survive. This army was not only going to survive but was going to win.

"ATTACK!" Princess Bubblegum shouted.

The Candy People charged instantly and the Bloodrunner army did the same. The moment the armies clashed it was a one sided fight. The Bloodrunners began shredding their way through the Candy People with little resistance. After a moment the Candy people managed to recover and began fighting back. Bloodrunners began dropping right and left but each one was able to take out multiple Candy people before going down. Princess Bubblegum turned and began to leave. She made it to the escape tunnel but the moment she got there she found Billy waiting and the Tart Toter fighting a Bloodrunner General. As she watched the Tart Toter won but before he could do anything Billy punched him in the stomach and he exploded. Billy smirked and walked toward her, every step crushing a piece of the Tart Toter. Princess Bubblegum pulled out a sword and took a defensive position but Billy just kept walking. When he was within range Princess Bubblegum swung at his head but he caught her forearm and twisted it backward until in snapped out of place and dangled uselessly by her side. She screamed in pain and Billy just smirked. Billy picked up her sword and held it in front of himself.

"You see," Billy said. "This is what happens when a weaker force isn't taught its place. Now, pray, and prepare to meet your gods."

"Finn slow down," Marshall said. "What do you mean?"

"The Bloodrunner King needs vampire blood to complete his spell but is going to take either you or me," Finn said. "You need to take Marceline and Abadeer somewhere safe then stay with them. I'll handle the Bloodrunners."

"I thought you said they needed vampire blood," Marshall said.

"They do," Finn said. "But I'm not all vampire."

"Don't you want to see Marceline?" Marshall asked. "She'll be having your child soon."

"Vampires have twice the normal pregnancy period right?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Marshall said. "Right around there."

"Then tell her I'll be with her as soon as this is all over," Finn said. "That is, if she still wants me to be. I haven't heard from her in months."

"You haven't?" Marshall asked. "She's sent you a letter every day. She was beginning to worry you had forgotten her because you never answered."

"Oh that mother..." Finn clamped his mouth shut and bit his tongue.

When he could talk without swearing again he told Marshall to take Finn to Marceline. Marshall nodded and led Finn to Abadeer's castle. When they were there Marceline met them at the door and greeted Finn by slapping him.

"Three months!" Marceline said. "You didn't answer my letters for three months!"

"I didn't get any," Finn said. "I tried to call every day. You never answered."

"You tried to call me?" Marceline asked. "I told you that my phone broke after the first week."

"In a letter?" Finn asked.

Marceline realized why Finn wouldn't have known and then focused on him not getting her letters.

"Who was supposed to deliver your letters?" Finn asked.

"My top general," Marceline said. "Alastair!"

A short vampire rushed into the room and when he saw Finn he froze. He paled a bit then he pulled out a remote and pushed a flashing red button. A portal opened in the wall and Finn could instantly smell melting chocolate.

"Fuck no," Finn said turning toward the portal.

Billy walked through and Finn's mouth fell open. Billy had canine legs that looked like they were made for running and his arms were dragon or Wyvern forelegs with opposable thumbs. Finn knew that Billy was more than ready to face him again but Finn was more worried by the flood of Bloodrunners coming through the portal.

"ULTIMATE CALTROM BLIZARD!" Finn shouted holding his hands up.

Thirteen Ice Clones appeared at his sides and mirrored his stance. Then every third Clone began shooting Ice Shuriken out of their hands too fast to see. After a couple seconds each would stop and the next would start. Bloodrunners were dropping right and left and weren't making it very far but eventually the Bloodrunners began throwing knives when they got through. The knives were very inaccurate and most would just be hit by a Shuriken anyway but a couple made it through and took out a clone.

"Go now!" Finn said. "I can't keep this up much longer!"

Marshall dragged Marceline out of the room and the Finns all stopped shooting then pulled out identical Axe-guitars. They charged and began shredding the Bloodrunners and the last hundred actually retreated but only when the Vampire general ran past with Marceline's unconscious body over his shoulder. The portal closed and Billy smirked. He had stayed to get his revenge and Finn couldn't blame him.

"Time's up Finn," Billy said. "It's a dream come true. Yours, of course. My dream was always to live on a sunny beach in Hawaii and drink O-negative human blood until I was fat."

"Sick bastard," Finn said.

"Thank you," Billy said. "Now, can we get this over with?"

"Gladly," Finn said putting down his Axe-guitar and letting the other clones disappear.

Then he picked up a Bloodrunner sword off the floor and got ready to fight. Billy charged and Finn was surprised by his speed. He was too fast to keep up with but Finn wasn't at full power. Billy kicked Finn across the room then stood and waited for Finn to stand. Finn did and entered his Hybrid Form then cracked his neck. He tossed the sword aside and Billy discarded his own. Finn took his jacket and knife belts off then removed all of the ingredients for explosives from his pockets. Billy threw all of his extra weapons away as well and they both assumed Tae Kwon Do stances. Finn was a twenty seventh degree black belt and had mixed his Tae Kwon Do with a tiny bit of Karate. The result was a balance of kicks and punches and had a stance that was exactly like a Golden Dragon Kung Fu stance. Billy didn't care much because he knew that he could handle Finn. Finn and Billy began to circle each other slowly then Billy lost what little patience he had and attacked. Finn began to fight Billy with everything he had and was doing well but Billy was simply faster than him. After a couple minutes Finn somehow managed to trip Billy and began smashing his fists into Billy's skull with all his strength.

When the front of Billy's skull was sticking out of the back of his head Finn moved down to the ribs and continued. The only way to kill a giant was to destroy the brain and the heart. When Finn was done he stood and tried to open a portal back to his world. It didn't work so he decided to simply get Marshall or Abadeer to open one for him. He walked through the halls of the castle until he found Abadeer unconscious on a chair with thirty wine bottles around him and Marshall hanging from a fan by the back of his shirt.

"Hey Finn," Marshall said. "I guess you already know Marceline's gone huh?"

"I don't even want to know what happened to you two," Finn said getting Marshall down. "Open a portal for me."

Marshall tried but with as much success as Finn. Abadeer suddenly sat bolt upright and looked scared. He looked around then smiled when he saw Finn.

"Thank God you're already here," Abadeer said. "There's something sealing this dimension off from your own. It can only be done here and the only thing I know of would have to be a deathless creature that I can't stand."

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Love," Abadeer said. "She's very annoying and she only stops doing something when she gets something worthwhile."

"Where is she?" Finn asked.

"To the North," Abadeer said. "Just past the Burning Sea."

Finn walked outside and became his hybrid form then flew North. It was easy to know which way was North because there was a mountain range to the South no matter where you were.

"Love huh?" Finn said to himself as he flew. "What's the worst that could happen?"

When he reached a huge pink castle he landed and walked inside. Everything was either red or pink and there were hearts everywhere. Finn wanted to puke just seeing it. Then he reached the Throne room and blinked in confusion. Everything was red but only because there was blood everywhere. A girl's head was suspended from the ceiling by a chain and meat hook. On the throne was a Bloodrunner that didn't look even remotely human. It had already shifted.

"Hello Finn," the Bloodrunner gurgled. "Took you long enough."

"You been waiting for me?" Finn asked.

"Longer than you can imagine," the Bloodrunner gurgled.

It was basically a huge blob of flesh. Finn wanted to throw up at the sight of it but managed to hold it down simply to figure out how to get out of the Nightosphere.

"How exactly do you seal the Nightosphere off?" Finn asked.

"Like this," the Bloodrunner gurgled.

The Bloodrunner lifted an arm that Finn didn't know he had. In its hand was a sword that was made of emerald and the sword began to glow. Finn smirked and threw a knife at the sword but just before it hit a portal opened in front of it and the knife went through then immediately shot back out and back at Finn. Fin dodged the knife then felt what was behind him before he even turned. When he did turn, a Bloodrunner smashed a cast iron frying pan into his face.

"Ow," Fin moaned when he woke up.

"Good morning," a young teenage boy said.

"So that's your human form huh?" Finn asked. "It's better than your blob form."

"Actually," the boy said shifting into Marshall, "I'm the one that hit you. You never really were able to tell that I wasn't the real Marshall. Even after the general carried Marshall out while you fought Billy."

"So they took Marceline and Marshall," Finn said.

"Correct," the Bloodrunner said. "By the way, I'm Jackson."

"I would tell you my name but you already know it," Finn said.

"Yes," But guess what," Jackson said. "The Blob died so I'm in charge of this castle now. And I have a sweet tooth for interrogation and fun."

"Both meaning torture," Finn said. "Yippee."

Jackson smiled and held up Finn's ring. Finn's eyes widened then darted to the window across from him. In the Nightosphere there was rarely any sunlight but when there was it wouldn't kill a vampire, only cause twice the normal amount of pain. Jackson smiled and rolled the shutters up. There wasn't any sunlight but Finn could see the horizon getting brighter.

"The sun comes up in a half hour and goes down two days before Halloween," Jackson said. "That will give me exactly twenty four hours to enjoy myself before you bust out to save poor Marceline."

Finn tugged at his shackles experimentally and felt his skin burn. The only metal that could do that was pure silver. Finn knew that it would be no small or painless task to get out.

Finn sighed and began yanking on his restraints as hard as he could while screaming from the pain of the flesh being melted off of his wrists.

"Don't waste your time," Jackson said.

Jackson pulled out a sledgehammer and smashed it into Finn's chest. Finn barely felt the hit but it was enough for him to lose his breath and have to stop pulling. Then Jackson placed a block between Finn's feet and smirked at Finn.

"Man I'm glad you're still awake," Jackson said. "Hobbling is only fun when they scream."

With that, Jackson lifted the hammer and swung it at Finn's legs. When it hit, Finn screamed so loud his ears hurt but even louder, he heard his ankles explode. Jackson smiled when he was done then moved on to Finn's other leg. Finn passed out the moment Jackson was done.

When he woke up again Jackson was waiting with a straight razor. Finn sighed and Jackson began carving letters into Finn's chest. When he was don the letters formed the word 'Fun'. Jackson continued to torture Finn in every way he could think of. After about fifteen minutes in the real world and one month in the Nightosphere, the sun rose and Jackson was content to just listen to Finn scream.

Finn lost track of how long the sun was up and by the time it went down he simply wanted to die. The moment the sunlight was off of him, Finn yanked with both hands and the shackles exploded. Jackson looked terrified but Finn simply snapped his neck and took his ring back. He put it on and healed completely then stood. He searched Jackson for the sword but couldn't find it. He searched the entire castle and found the sword by the throne. He smashed the sword and opened a portal back to his realm. Then he walked through and saw Jack O' Lanterns everywhere. He smashed one then shifted into his hybrid form and flew toward the towers.

By the time he got to the field he knew that he had five minutes. He created the army of Ice Clones but sent them at the Ice Tower instead. Then he turned invisible and flew through the window at the top of the tower. Marceline was kneeling with her head over a basket. There was one Ice Golem next to her with a Diamonite axe. Finn taped the Golem on the shoulder and when it turned Finn hit it with his Axe-guitar which shattered. The Golem dropped the axe and Finn beheaded it with it. Marceline threw her arms around him and he hugged her back.

"I thought I'd lost you," Marceline said.

"No," Finn said. "Where's Marshall?"

"Here," Marshall said.

Finn turned and saw that Marshall was holding the Bloodrunner King's head. Finn had a sinking feeling that it wasn't over.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Ending the Bloodrunners and restoring the world to its former glory," Marshall said.

"You mean the glory that cost you your first family?" Marceline asked.

"Yes," Marshall said.

"What about Fionna?" Finn asked.

"She's dressing up like a vampire," Marshall said.

"Of course," Finn said. "I won't let you."

"You don't need to," Marshall said. "I've got enough of my own blood to cast the spell and survive. All I need to do is kill you two."

"Easier said than done," Finn said shifting.

"We'll see," Marshall said.

Marshall pulled out a pair of diamonite swords and tossed one to Finn. Finn caught one and he and Marshall began to fight. Finn swung at Marshall's neck but Marshal kicked the blade on the bottom and it flew over his head. Then Marshall swung at Finn's leg and Finn blocked it and punched Marshall in the face. Marshall stumbled back then attacked Finn. Finn and him began fighting so fast that they were a blur and suddenly blood began spraying all over the room. Marceline got hit in the face when it began and couldn't see who's it was. She wiped her eyes and looked back at Finn and Marshall. They had impaled each other on their swords but Marshall was the only one fatally wounded.

"You lose Marshall," Finn said pulling Marshall's sword out.

Marshall collapsed and Finn beheaded him. Then he turned and looked truly sorry.

"I'm sorry I had to kill your brother," Finn said.

"It's fine," Marceline said. "I would have done the same thing."

Finn and Marceline flew out of the tower and Finn made it explode then sent an army of Ice Clones to make the Diamond Tower collapse. He and Marceline flew back to the cave that Finn used to live in and sat on the pier.

"It's over," Finn said.

"Finally," Marceline said. "I'm due tomorrow."

Finn smiled but didn't say anything. Marceline leaned on his shoulder and laced her fingers with his and they sat like that until Marceline fell asleep. Finn took her back to her house and tucked her into her bed then went back to his realm. He rebuilt his house and went to bed. The next day he checked on Marceline and the moment he arrived she went into labor.

Five years later Finn and Marceline were married and were raising their twins in Ooo. Abadeer had taken control of the Nightosphere again and Marceline didn't argue.

THE END


End file.
